Always, Forever
by flashymom
Summary: The final installment of Bobby Goren and Amy Wainwright.
1. Chapter 1

**Can It Last?**

It was New Year's Eve and a very nervous Amy stood in front of Bobby, adjusting the bow tie on his tuxedo.

"Amy, it's fine," Bobby reassured her. She had been fussing over his suit for a good five minutes now and he was getting impatient. He was ready for her to take off her robe and show him her dress.

"Your turn," he wheeled her around by the shoulders and gave her a little shove.

Amy took a few steps away from him.

"Turn around," he commanded softly.

Amy undid the sash of her robe, turned and shrugged, letting the large terry robe fall away from her to the floor.

His eyes widened and he gasped. Amy smiled; she loved taking his breath away.

"Oh, my God," he breathed.

She was a stunning vision in liquid sapphire. The dress was a simple sheath that floated over her body, gently caressing her in all the right places. Amy gave him a sly smile and began a slow turn, revealing the back of the dress. Knowing how much Bobby loved her bare back, she had had the gown designed special for him; the thin spaghetti straps that held up the front criss-crossed her upper back, reattaching to the dress at the bottom of the bust line, leaving her back open all the way down to just above her hips.

As she turned back around, she noticed the desire his eyes now held for her.

"Don't look at me like that, or we'll be late," she chided gently. She walked away from him to the closet, and he noticed the long slit up the side of the skirt; hidden in the gentle folds of fabric, it revealed a long expanse of her leg.

"Very sexy," he said.

When she returned from the closet with her coat draped over her arm, Bobby was still standing in the middle of the room. This time, he was holding a velvet box in his hands.

"Come here. You're not completely dressed yet."

Amy walked towards him, a curious expression on her face. He just smiled.

"Turn around."

Amy turned. Bobby positioned her so she was facing her dressing table mirror. He stood behind her and opened the box.

"Close your eyes."

Amy could feel his fingers brush her neck as she stood with her eyes closed. The cold weight of metal fell gently against her neck and she shifted her weight in anticipation.

"Be still, woman," Bobby laughed. "I need to hook this…there. Open your eyes."

Amy gasped. She was wearing the most beautiful diamond necklace she had ever seen. A large blue topaz stone rested perfectly above her cleavage; it was suspended from the most ornate network of silver metal and diamonds that defied imagination.

"Andre said it would work with your dress," Bobby said proudly.

"YOU picked this out," Amy breathed in wonder as she tentatively fingered the gorgeous piece.

Bobby nodded.

"It's perfect. Thank you!" She turned to kiss him.

As soon as her lips touched as, Bobby groaned and pulled her tightly to him, deepening the kiss and inhaling her. Amy moaned in response and felt herself beginning to tingle. She dropped her coat and wrapped her arms around him; she shivered as his hands roamed over her back, setting her skin on fire. She tangled her fingers into soft curls of hair at the nape of his neck.

Bobby finally pushed her slightly away with a sigh. They needed to leave, or they would be late.

"If this is how you thank me for a borrowed piece of jewelry, I'll have to bring you jewelry more often!"

Amy laughed.

Bobby picked her coat up off the floor. Amy snatched her clutch off the bed and allowed him to guide her out the door.

A lot had happened in the short time since Christmas. Bobby had been released from the hospital and was still recovering from injuries he received when a bomb exploded in the tunnels below the City Centre theatre. His nephew, Donny Carlson, had been killed in the blast, so he was recovering emotionally as well. He still kept a lot of his belongings in the apartment on the third floor of Trey's home, but was spending his nights with Amy. Soon, he would need to also consider moving completely out of his Brooklyn walk-up, but he wasn't quite ready to let go of it just yet. He wasn't really sure why, but knowing he had that place to get away to gave him peace of mind. It was beginning to trouble him and he knew he would need to talk to Amy about it soon.

Amy. Never in a million years had he imagined he would ever see her again, much less discover they had a son together. The magical summer they had spent together in Germany was a lifetime ago, and so much had happened, yet being with her seemed as natural as breathing. She was the missing piece in his life.

Now they were on their way to celebrate the fiftieth wedding anniversary of her parents, Patty and AJ Wainwright. It was to be a grand affair, with dinner and dancing, yet Amy assured him it would be a lot of fun as well.

He had been surprised to learn that she had rented the New York Central Library for the occasion. They had stopped there earlier in the day to drop off more wine, and the large atrium had been transformed into a wonderland of white and gold. Elegantly dressed round tables graced three sides of a large dance floor; there was a stage on the fourth side. A band was warming up, and several back-up singers were doing vocal exercises around a grand piano. The room was stunning.

"I think Mom and Dad will like it," Amy said as they left the hall.

"Like it? They'll love it," Bobby had exclaimed.

"Hey, Amy!" A man's voice called out from the band. "Do you need to practice again?"

Bobby looked askance at her.

"No thanks, Jerry; I'll be fine."

"Okay, see you tonight." The band leader went back to marking his music.

"You're singing tonight," Bobby asked her as he held open the door.

"Mm-hmm," Amy said distractedly as she looked at the list she was carrying in her hand. "So is Trey."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Amy looked at him and saw his exaggerated pout. She laughed.

"And risk you telling Mom? She's been trying to bribe details out of me with mint chocolate chip ice cream; I can only imagine what she's been feeding you."

"Veal parmesan; and since I know very little, there hasn't been much for me to tell her." He joined her laughter.

Amy was nervous and distracted the entire ride to the library. Bobby pulled her in tight next to him and was holding one of her hands, but she still fidgeted.

"It's going to be perfect," Bobby told her as the limo pulled up in front of the library. He took both her hands in his and looked directly into her eyes. God, she's gorgeous, he thought with a smile.

"Relax," he instructed. "Everything will be fine. Your parents are going to love tonight, no matter what. Okay?"

"I know," Amy nodded, biting her lower lip. She squeezed his hands. "Thank you."

"Let's do this," Bobby said, as the driver opened the door.

The room was filled with family and friends. Patty and AJ were known for their New Year's Eve parties, and with it being their wedding anniversary, always had something special planned for each other. Since this year was their 50th anniversary, Amy and Trey had insisted on planning the evening for them. They had enlisted the help of Samantha and the employees of the winery and the gallery to help them. Bobby was amazed that they had pulled it all together in spite of the explosion that had brought the Gala to an abrupt halt earlier in the month.

He put all those thoughts aside as he and Amy entered the atrium. Many faces surrounded him; some he knew personally, like his partner from the NYPD Alex Eames and his boss, Captain Ross. Others were friends of the Wainwrights.

He was grateful when Jack Andersen appeared at his side with bottle of beer in his hand. Jack was married to Amy's best friend, Susan, and was one of the doctors who had aided Bobby in his recovery.

"How you holding up," Jack asked.

"I could use one of those," Bobby indicated the bottle of beer.

"Follow me, then," Jack said with a laugh.

Tucked into the corner was an open bar. Trey joined them there a few minutes later, requesting a beer as well.

"Never would have thought there'd be beer at a soiree like this," Bobby mused, taking a swig.

"You kidding? Grandpa loves his beer," Trey exclaimed. "Wouldn't be a party for him without it."

"I thought he was a Scotch man," Bobby said.

"He is, but he has to have beer, too. How you doing, Dr. Andersen?" Trey reached out to shake the man's hand.

"Fine, Trey. Just fine." Jack scanned the room. "There's my wife," he said, spotting Susan across the room. "If I don't tap her on the shoulder every once in a while, she thinks I've run off with another woman," he joked.

Several musicians began to take the stage, a string quartet that would provide soft music during the dinner service.

"Well, that's our cue," Bobby said. "Amy insisted I be by her side when dinner starts. Catch you later, Jack."

Dinner was prime rib with bacon-wrapped asparagus, buttery baby carrots, and a salad of mixed greens with balsamic vinaigrette. Bottles of various Wainwright wines sat in glass ice buckets on every table, and diners could choose from tea and water as well. A well-trained wait-staff moved smoothly in and out among the tables, tending to the diners' needs.

Dessert was a lavish affair. Patty loved Baked Alaska, so the lights were dimmed, the drums rolled and the wait-staff paraded out with flaming trays of the dessert, to the delight of everyone.

Once dinner was finished, more musicians came out onto the stage. They were a "cover band" popular among New Yorkers. The bandleader for this group announced that they would take requests before starting to play. A few people approached the stage and began scanning the band's playlist, while the band's leader had them start off with some of the music Amy and Trey had preselected.

After the third song with no one on the dance floor, Amy excused herself from Bobby and turned to Trey.

"Come on, son, time for 'Plan B'", she smiled and extended her hand to him. Laughing, he stood, took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. They urged several friends to join them on the dance floor. Soon, a small crowd was gyrating and laughing to music from the '70's and '80's.

After a few more songs, Amy walked over to the stage and got the band leader's attention; he nodded, and cued the band to change music. Trey and Amy went over to the table where Patty and AJ were seated, and pulled them out onto the dance floor as the band leader introduced the "happy couple" to the crowd. Applause rippled through the room as Amy and Trey encouraged AJ and Patty to dance to the song played for their first dance at their wedding reception fifty years ago.

When the song ended, Trey was standing on the stage, holding the microphone.

"I'd like to welcome all of you to our annual New Year's Eve Party and anniversary bash. This year is Patty and AJ's FIFTIETH wedding anniversary!"

He paused as cheers and applause erupted.

"This year, Mom and I took care of planning the details and lining up the entertainment. I'd like to call Miss Connerly Andersen to the stage, please."

Trey turned his attention to his grandparents as Connerly made her way to the stage.

"Grandpa, I asked Grandma to tell me what your song was back when you were dating. One that best described your relationship and meant the most to you. Here's what she picked."

The music changed, and Connerly's beautiful voice filled the room with "I Can't Help Falling in Love (With You)".

AJ put his arms around Patty's waist, pulling her back against his chest. They swayed together until the last note faded away, then clapped loudly with the crowd as Connerly smiled and bowed. She blew a kiss to them, then handed Trey the mic and walked off the stage.

"Grandma, I also asked Grandpa the same questions. Here's how he answered."

A chord was played, and Trey's strong, clear tenor voice began to sing. "Only you…can make the bells ring out."

Out on the dance floor, Patty squealed, turned and hugged AJ. He laughed, then took a step back and began to dance around the floor with her. When the song ended, Patty hugged him again, then turned to applaud Trey. "Thank you," she mouthed to him. He smiled and nodded in return.

The band started back up again and this time more people took the dance floor. Bobby made sure he snagged Amy for several dances. Now, he was sitting at their table, watching her as she danced with her father.

When the music ended, Bobby was surprised to see AJ take the stage. He watched as AJ picked up a guitar, and began to strum softly.

"My wife tells me she fell in love with me because I could play the guitar, and she had a "thing" for guitar players."

Everyone chuckled. Bobby looked for Amy; suddenly, she materialized at his elbow and sat next to him. He put his arm around her shoulder, and they watched and listened as AJ played.

"Look at Mom," Amy said softly, pointing at Patty.

Bobby looked, and saw Patty standing next to Trey, gazing at AJ, her face glowing and her eyes beaming with love. I wonder what it would take for Amy to look at me like that, he thought.

AJ finished, and the crowd applauded. He handed the guitar to one of the band members, took a slight bow towards the crowd, then left the stage. Patty met him on the dance floor and thanked him with a warm hug. The crowd cheered when he dipped her back over his arm and kissed her deeply. AJ turned, waved his arm and nodded at the band leader; a slow romantic tune began to play. AJ took Patty in his arms and began to dance with her.

"May I have this dance," Bobby asked Amy.

"I'd love to." She smiled. They moved onto the dance floor and she slipped into his arms. Bobby placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her in close.

"Mmm," Bobby hummed into her ear as he smoothly moved her around the floor.

Amy leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yeah," she sighed.

They danced together for several more songs, enjoying the closeness. Amy loved the way Bobby's hand felt on her bare back; Bobby loved the way Amy's body felt pressed up against his. They were lost together in the music and the moment.

A tap on Bobby's shoulder had him turning to see Jack, smiling and asking if he could cut in. Reluctantly, Bobby let her go. He felt naked and alone as he watched her dance off with her best friend's husband.

A hand touched his arm softly.

"Bobby?" Patty's warm blue eyes were full of concern. "Are you all right?"

He smiled. "I'm better now. Dance with me?"

"I'd love to," Patty beamed at him as he whisked her off around the floor.

When the song ended, he passed her off to Trey, and asked Jack where Amy was.

"She muttered something about needing the bathroom and Susan went with her," Jack answered. "You look like you could use another beer."

"Lead on," Bobby said, gesturing towards the back of the room.

Bobby found himself caught up in conversation with several of Jack's friends. They discussed sports teams, groused about their wives and girlfriends and griped about work. While they were all professionals of various sorts, none of them looked down on Bobby's being a police detective. In fact, several thanked him for being so willing to put his life on the line for the safety and security of the city every day. Bobby was humbled and sheepishly accepted their thanks and praise; he liked these men and realized that these were not the same type of rich and powerful men that he normally came across in his line of work.

Suddenly, the band played a brief musical fanfare and the band leader asked for everyone's attention.

"As is customary at a Wainwright New Year's Eve party, Miss Amy will lead us in singing in the New Year. But this year, in honor of her parent's anniversary, she'd like to sing a special song, just for them. So, Patty and AJ, if you two would come to the center of the dance floor, and if everyone would spread out around the edge, leaving the stage end open, please?"

He paused as the crowd shifted and muttered in anticipation. Patty and AJ moved to the center of the floor, and the lights dimmed, leaving only a spotlight illuminating the couple.

Bobby excused himself and moved away from the bar. He positioned himself in the front of the crowd, opposite the stage. From this vantage point, he had a clear view of both the stage and the Wainwrights.

There was movement on the stage as bodies shuffled and got into position. A chord was played, and a rich, warm voice began to sing accapella.

"I'm gonna love you…..like nobody's loved you…..come rain or come shine."

There was a smattering of applause as the audience murmured its approval at the singer's choice of song. The band came in with the next line and together voice and music began to rise and fall, dip and swell as the song continued.

"Happy together…so happy together…..come rain or come shine."

A second spotlight began to rise on the singer and Bobby felt his heart stop beating. He was transfixed at the sight of Amy, in a gorgeous, figure-hugging black strapless gown, swaying with the music and singing to her parents. Time stood still as he watched her sing.

As AJ and Patty began to dance together, Bobby continued to gaze at Amy. Their eyes met, and suddenly Amy was singing to him. The world melted away as Bobby felt her words fill his soul with peace and happiness and love. In that moment, he knew.

The song swelled and Amy's powerful voice ended the song in a long, strong, final note. The crowd cheered and applauded; their magical connection was broken as the world intruded once more. Amy smiled and bowed, slightly embarrassed at the acclaim.

"I love you, Mom and Dad," she said as the applause died down. "Thank you for raising me in a marriage full of love, respect and admiration. Here's to many more happy years together."

The crowd cheered again.

"Now, the waiters are coming around with glasses of champagne for everyone, so be sure to grab a glass and we'll all salute the New Year together in just a few minutes."

Bobby found the nearest waiter and snagged a glass as he made his way across the room. He had a desperate need to be with Amy right now. As he neared the stage, Patty grabbed his elbow.

"Oh, good; you're here. Come on; we all join Amy on stage for the countdown to midnight, then sing "Auld Lang Syne." Patty led him up the steps, where he found himself standing next to Amy.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he told her softly, unable to take his eyes off her.

"Oh," was all she could say. The intensity of his gaze held her captive.

Trey, Connerly, Patty and AJ were around them on the stage. Trey cleared his throat to get his mother's attention.

"Wha? Ohh! I'm sorry. Yes…well." A very embarrassed Amy sputtered and struggled to regain her calm. She turned to the crowd.

"Okay, everyone! The big clock in the back has been counting down all evening, and now the time is finally here. Does everyone have a glass?" She raised hers and focused on the bright red numbers flashing from the back of the room.

"Here we go! 10…9…"

Everyone joined in. Amy was acutely aware of Bobby's nearness and his low voice in her ear. Her heart began to pound as she realized he was probably going to kiss her right there on that stage. Everyone knew they were friends, but they had kept private the fact that there was a whole lot more going on between them than just friendship. Amy wanted to shield their relationship from the harsh public scrutiny given to people of their social status. There would be no privacy here.

"5…4…" Amy felt Bobby's hand on the small of her back and her heart began to race.

"3…2…1….Happy New Year," she cried loudly into the microphone as the room erupted in cheers and balloons, confetti and streamers began to rain down from the ceiling.

Amy lowered the microphone and looked over the crowd, taking in their enjoyment and celebration. Kisses and hugs were occurring all over the place. She looked to her right and saw Trey and Connerly give each other a hug and a chaste kiss. Trey turned and hugged his mom, planting a big kiss on her cheek.

"Someone is very eager to wish you a happy new year," Trey murmured in her ear and took the microphone from her hand. She pulled back and looked questioningly at him. He nodded and grinned. "Go for it, Mom."

Amy turned around to face Bobby. She met his eyes full on as she raised her glass. "Cheers to 2009," she said, touching her glass to his before taking a sip.

Bobby followed suit. He then took both their glasses and set them on the floor. Straightening, he took her in his arms and pulled her close.

Amy shoved away her apprehension and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled broadly. "Happy New Year, Bobby."

She had intended to merely kiss him firmly then pull away, as they were in public, but Bobby had other plans. His hand moved up to gently cup the back of her head, effectively pinning her to him. He pressed his lips back against hers. Seemingly of their own volition, her lips began to part and Bobby deepened the kiss. She tightened her hold on his neck as her knees went weak at the realization that he was publically staking his claim, telling everyone present that she was his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Always, Forever Chapter 2**

"I think that went well. Don't you," Bobby asked.

They were in the limo on the way home. Amy was tucked into Bobby's side, his arm around her shoulder. She was feeling very relaxed, almost asleep. The whole affair had gone better than she had ever imagined. And to top it all off, Bobby had given her the most amazing kiss.

"Mmm…" Amy sank deeper into Bobby's side. She was exhausted, but had to agree the evening was wonderful.

"Mom and Dad had a good time," she said softly.

Bobby tilted her face up to look her in the eyes. "Your song was wonderful," he told her softly.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Sensing her exhaustion, Bobby kissed her temple softly and held her gently the rest of the way home.

His thoughts wandered back over the evening. Dancing with her, watching her perform, seeing her sing for her parents, feeling her pressed against him now. He wanted this. Needed this.

He had some serious thinking to do. He still had his apartment in Brooklyn that he was paying rent on, and had all but moved into Amy's, while using Trey's spare apartment as a home office now that Mike had moved out. Bobby had recently realized that he liked having his family around him. He looked forward to seeing Hudson run down the hall and jump into his arms, loved the sloppy kisses the little boy would noisily plant onto his cheek and really did enjoy reading to him.

He liked working with Amy, seeing her face light up when he walked into her office, enjoyed talking with her as they shared a quiet lunch. He didn't mind all the events the winery helped cater and had discovered he quite enjoyed passing out drinks and talking about the winery; he was fascinated by the whole process and was turning into an oenophile.

He should have felt like his life was spinning out of control, but he didn't. With Amy by his side, he felt more grounded than he had in ages. He was happier than he'd been in a long time.

Amy's nap during the ride home had refreshed her, and she pulled him into bed, slid up against him and pressed her lips to his. What followed was slow, deep lovemaking that was sensual and sure, fulfilling and complete. Afterwards, both slept soundly.

Bobby didn't have much time for soul-searching over the next two weeks. The whole lot of them were caught up in the whirlwind of planning for Hudson's second birthday party. If he'd had his way, they would have had hotdogs and cake out in the garden. Trey and Amy had other ideas, involving the children from Hudson's Parents' Morning Out group. Since there was not enough room at the brownstones, the Edwards had offered their home, but there was real concern over how far the drive out to Long Island was.

Ultimately, it was Bobby who came up with the perfect solution. He remembered a flyer at the Chelsea Piers Family Center advertising holding birthday parties and other special events in the children's play area. He pointed out that no one would have to clean up before OR after the party and there would be plenty of activities for the children, as well as a party coordinator who would even send out the invitations. All Trey had to do was provide a guest list, write a check and show up the day of the party. The Edwards were always welcome to stay in one of the guest rooms, so the long drive wouldn't be a problem for them.

The party went off without a hitch. Afterward, his ears still ringing from the screams and laughter of the children, Bobby hugged Amy tight.

"I don't know how you managed this by yourself all those years," he told her.

"We usually just had a family get-together out at the winery. There was nothing quite like this when Trey was little. Once he got older, playing with squirt guns and water balloons in the park, or going to the zoo seemed to satisfy him. Especially if we went to Pizza Playland afterwards," she laughed.

"I'm just glad his birthday only comes around once a year!"

Amy pulled away and headed for the kitchen. "You hungry," she called out over her shoulder.

"Yeah. That hot dog didn't last very long," Bobby rubbed his stomach and smiled ruefully.

Amy dug around in the refrigerator and the freezer and soon had fish baking in the oven, and pasta boiling on the stove. Bobby pitched in and set the table, then helped her cut apples for a cob salad. A bottle of white wine completed the menu.

Later that evening, as they were lying snuggled together in bed, Bobby asked her a question.

"What would you think about me letting my Brooklyn apartment go and moving in here permanently?"

Amy turned to face him. "I think it would make a lot of sense. You're hardly ever over there anyway; it's like you're throwing away money."

"There is that," Bobby hedged. His fingers played nervously with the sleeve of her nightgown and he couldn't quite make eye contact with her, sure signs that there was a lot of thinking going on in his head. Amy could even sense some frustration.

"Did I say the wrong thing," she asked. "'Cause you know you're welcome to live here. Trey's told you that, my parents have told you that. Even I've told you that."

He said nothing, but studied her, causing her to study him in return. She thought about what she'd just said, and his reaction. Her eyes widened as she realized how her answer must have sounded to him. He needed to know she _wanted_ him here because she wanted _him_, not because she felt sorry for him.

She reached out and slid her arm up and down his.

"I need you, no – I _want _you here. With me."

He exhaled then smiled. He pulled her to him and buried his face in her neck. He inhaled her scent, felt it fill him. Desire began to build, coiling through his center and shooting straight down, giving him an instant erection. He felt Amy shiver in his arms as awareness hit her. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. Her clear blue eyes were now stormy with her desire for him.

Bobby rolled onto his back, pulling her down on top of him. He grabbed her head in his hands and kissed her. Passion flared between them as soon as their lips met. Amy's tongue slid across Bobby's lips, stabbing them apart and lancing in the inner heat of his mouth like a spear. His erection jumped in response and Amy moaned and rubbed herself against him.

Their lovemaking was fiery and intense, every touch leaving flames as they stroked each other, shedding clothing, kissing and nipping at bared skin, growling and groaning at the incredible sensations they were creating for each other.

Bobby raised her up, catching a dark taut nipple in his mouth. He nipped and licked before sucking, hard, enjoying her body jolting against his. Her cry ratcheted up his desire. He moved his hand to plump and stroke the other breast before moving his mouth to suck it. On and on he made love to her breasts as Amy wriggled and squirmed and moaned against him. He continued on, until he brought her to climax.

She stared down at him, panting as she struggled to catch her breath. He could see the amazement in her eyes that she'd just had an orgasm from him sucking on her breast. He grinned and winked at her, before burying his face into her cleavage. He began to lick and suckle her skin, fire trailing in his wake as he pushed her up so he could lick her stomach.

He rolled her over onto her back, and settled himself between her legs. He continued to lick and kiss and taste the sensitive skin of her abdomen, delighting in arousing her again. Lower and lower he moved, until he was kissing the extremely sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Amy felt as though she were going to jump out of her skin if he didn't give her the release she was craving.

"Bobby," she whined, struggling to shift her hips so that he would touch her where she wanted.

"Shh. Not yet," he murmured against her hip. "Patience, my love. Patience."

He teased and played with her, running his fingers, then his lips, then his tongue over every inch of skin on her hips and thighs, closer, but never where she wanted him. Finally, when she thought she could take no more, his lips brushed the faintest of kisses across her taut clitoris. She cried out at the sensation. His tongue flicked her next, then began to stroke the wet, hot flesh of her womanhood. Up and down he licked, drinking her in, circling her clitoris, sending her higher and higher, but never quite there. She whimpered and moaned, crying for him to release her.

A sudden, firm stroke of his tongue between the folds of her slit caused her to arch her back and scream. When his tongue entered her core, she thought she would die. The pleasure was so intense, unlike anything she had ever felt, anything he had ever given her before. He began to make love to her core with his tongue, stroking in and out in a magical rhythm that sent her soaring. It was mind-blowing. Amy tangled her hands in his hair, holding him, pulling him tighter into her, begging him to release her.

Bobby felt her body began to change. The muscles of her hips began to tighten, and when she began to pant, he knew the time was right. One firm, slow stroke of his tongue up her slit to flick, then suck, her clitoris, and he felt her fly apart in his mouth. Her scream sent a surge of triumph through his body. He knew, without a doubt, that he had just given her the best orgasm of her life. He needed her to know she was his. His forever.

A sharp pain in his side reminded him that he was still not completely healed from the explosion six weeks ago. He rolled to his side, taking her with him, stroking her gently, kissing her tenderly, feeling her heart rate lessen as she came down from the fiery climax he had given her. He took a few breaths to steady himself against the pain of being on his elbows for so long. He hated that he couldn't yet dive into her the way he wanted to, but had to admit, they were getting quite a lot of satisfactory mileage out of their creativity.

Amy heard him groan again, the muffled sound and shift in their positions on the bed piercing through the wonderful haze of ecstasy he had just given to her. As she pressed up against his chest, she entwined her legs with his and realized he was still hard.

"Are you okay," she asked softly, basking in the glow of her incredible orgasm, melting again under the tenderness of the kisses he was placing gently on her face.

"I've been better," he admitted. He winced as he tried to find a comfortable position.

Amy gently pushed him onto his back, knowing that was the one position that gave him the most relief. "How much longer until your ribs are healed?"

"My ribs are fine. It's the muscles and intercostial fascia between my ribs that are still not fully healed yet. Nancy said it could take several months before they were fully healed and strong again. At least it doesn't hurt to breathe all the time anymore," he smiled in relief.

"I'm sorry. You didn't have to do what you just did if you knew it was going to hurt so much," Amy stated. She sat up in bed and pulled the sheet around her.

"It's not as bad as it used to be," Bobby reassured her. "Besides, the thrill I get from giving you so much pleasure is worth the pain."

Amy stretched sinuously as she remembered how good he had just made her feel. "That _was_ the most incredible orgasm I have ever had. Where did you learn to do that?"

Bobby shrugged. "It's not really 'learning' anything, it's going slowly, paying attention to how you respond and taking the time to build the sensations before going after the big finish."

"Well, we're going to have to take our time more often," she grinned wickedly at him, "because that was mind-blowing."

"I could tell," Bobby answered with a grin.

"I'd like to return the favor. That is, if you're up to it," Amy said quietly, as she reached out to caress his thigh.

Bobby's eyes darkened and his body tightened in response to both her question and her touch. Amy smiled and proceeded to return the favor.

Later that day, Bobby sat in his Brooklyn apartment, going through the piles of stuff that had accumulated over the years. He carefully considered everything before deciding if it was trash or treasure. One pile in particular he was excited about. It was pictures and articles he had saved over the years about his various cases. He was planning on asking Amy if she would put an album together for him. He knew Amy had already done a similar one, but he wanted to give this one to Eames; he knew she would appreciate it. Plus, he wanted to write his own captions and thoughts to be included in the album. He wasn't sure how much longer he really wanted to continue with the NYPD, now that he and Amy had found each other again. If he left the force this time, it would be on his own terms.

Several hours later, he had four large bags full of trash. He had sorted the rest of his books and magazines; tossing some, boxing some to take back to Amy's, setting others aside to donate to the police academy library.

A knock on the door startled him. He rose slowly and stretched, calling out "just a minute" as he carefully made his way to the door.

It was Mr. Simpson, the building superintendent. "Hey, Mr. Goren. I heard you was moving out for good; thought I'd come and see if you needed some help. You know, since your accident and all." He shuffled nervously as he spoke.

"Thank you. I could use some help with these trash bags." Bobby indicated the four bags sitting by the door.

Mr. Simpson grabbed one in each hand. "I'll take care of all of them. I don't want you hurtin' yourself or nothin', okay?"

Bobby nodded and set the other two just outside the door.

Mr. Simpson even carried the boxes down to Bobby's car. On one trip back up, Bobby heard him talking in the hall. He was surprised when Trey and Hudson followed the super into the apartment.

"Hey, Mr. Goren! I found these two wandering around out in the parking lot. Seems this little guy here is your grandson."

"Boppy!" Hudson yelled as he barreled across the now empty living room and threw himself at Bobby, who had squatted down to catch the boy and swing him up into the air.

"Careful, Bobby," Trey admonished softly, noticing the wince that crossed his father's face as Bobby settled Hudson on his arm.

"We came to help," Hudson said. "I carry a box!"

"You will," Bobby asked, tickling Hudson's tummy.

"Uh, huh! I strong. See?" Hudson held his arms up like a body builder showing off his biceps. He scrunched up his face and said, "Grrrr!"

The three older men laughed, causing Hudson to laugh with them.

"I came to rescue you and see if you wanted something to eat," Trey said as he looked around the room. "Seems like you've made a lot of progress today."

"Yes, thanks to Mr. Simpson," Bobby said, acknowledging the superintendent. He looked at his watch. "Wow. Four o'clock already. I had no idea it was getting so late."

Hudson squirmed in his arms, and Bobby let the child slip out of his arms. Hudson took off running around the apartment.

"Well, you ready to get out of here?"

"Sure. There's no more room left in my car, so I might as well," Bobby admitted.

"We could put a few things in mine," Trey offered. "What's left?"

The superintendent excused himself, shaking hands with Trey and Bobby and insisting it was no trouble at all helping Bobby pack up. "After all, you made the building a safer place to live for many years. Helping you move out is the least I can do."

Bobby showed Trey around the apartment, indicating what was left. The remaining furniture would be donated to a local charity re-sale shop, as would several piles of clothes and dishes. Four boxes had recyclable items that needed to be taken to the collection site near the dumpster.

Trey grabbed one of the boxes and took it downstairs while Bobby entertained Hudson. Several trips later, all three were in the parking lot, getting Hudson loaded up so they could head back to Trey's for some dinner.

"Can I, uh, ask you a question," Bobby stammered, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Trey glanced at Bobby over his shoulder as he buckled Hudson into the car seat.

"I, uh….well, you, uh….." Oh, hell; this was a lot harder than Bobby thought it would be. "You, uh, know I'm moving in with your mother for good now."

"Yes. She's very excited about it." Trey shut the car door and faced his father. "You're not having second thoughts about it, are you?"

"No! I wouldn't be here, doing this, if I was."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I want to ask your permission to ask your mother to marry me," Bobby said in a rush.

Trey studied him thoughtfully. Finally, he said, "I don't think I'm the right person to ask."

Bobby's heart sank into his stomach. This was not going well; that was not the answer he wanted to hear.

"Why not? She's your mother. I'd like to have your blessing."

"Oh. Well, that's different then. Asking for my blessing is one thing; you have that. But I'm not one to grant anyone permission for anything concerning her life or her business. That's Pop's job." Trey smiled broadly and shook Bobby's hand. "Good luck with that."

Bobby took the hand Trey offered then frowned as the meaning of Trey's words said sank in. "You mean I have to go ask him again?"

Now it was Trey's turn to frown. "What do you mean, 'again'?"

"You don't know, do you?" Bobby sighed. It would be just like Amy not to have told Trey what Bobby had told her that day in the squad room last summer. The day when everything had come out into the open and changed their lives forever.

He rubbed his hand over his face. "I had planned to ask her to marry me at Christmas that year."

Trey stared at him, unsure what to say. It was only when Hudson hollered out to his daddy that either man moved.

"I…can we talk about this later? Tonight at my place, after dinner," Trey asked.

Bobby nodded and the two men drove back into Manhattan.

Trey was stunned. He sat in his kitchen, nursing a beer. Hudson was in bed; Bobby was pacing in the kitchen as he told Trey his side of the story from so long ago.

It felt good to unburden himself; Bobby found the words flowed easily as he told Trey about meeting his mother, dating her; how being around her made him feel. He had shared the basics before, but never how he had felt back then. He told Trey how time had stopped that day on the mountain when they kissed for the first time; the picnic where Trey had been unknowingly conceived.

Bobby allowed himself to remember how hard it had been to watch her leave to go back to the States for college, and how he had hoped the time would fly by until it was Christmas and they could spend a whole month together. He remembered promising her to find a way to get time off to join her at A&M for a football game. He shared about how empty his life became as he lived from phone call to phone call, going robotically about his job. She was never far from his thoughts and haunted his dreams at night.

When he finally finished speaking, he stopped pacing, returned to the table, sat down and took a long swig of his beer.

"Does Mom know all this?"

Bobby shook his head. "Not yet. I plan on telling her though, when I ask her to marry me."

Trey studied his father's face carefully. "Man, you have got it bad. Does she know how much you love her?"

"I don't know. I keep telling her I love her, try to show her with my actions and treat her right, but I just don't know. I think she does." He took another pull of his beer. "I hope she does."

Trey got up and tossed his empty bottle in the trash. "Do you want another one," he asked Bobby.

"Sure, thanks," the older man answered.

Trey returned to the table with more beer. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Do I really need to ask AJ again?"

"Yes," Trey chuckled. "Have you thought about a ring?"

Bobby shook his head. "No. Last time I was just going to ask her, then take her shopping for one."

"You should ask Pop about my Great-Grandma's ring. He asked me if I wanted to give it to Laura, but I had already had one made for her. Great-Grandma's ring is a fabulous, antique Tiffany ring. One they don't make anymore. From the late 1800's, I think. Mom's always loved that ring. I think it would be perfect. Unless you already have one picked out, that is."

"No, I don't have one picked out. I haven't even started looking yet. I only just recently realized how much I still love your mom and don't want to lose her again. I think it's past time I make an honest woman out of her, don't you think?"

The two men chuckled. They talked until late in the night, swapping stories, drinking beer, enjoying each other's company. Finally, Bobby excused himself, went back to Amy's, and went to bed. As he slipped between the sheets and pulled her sleeping form close, he sighed deeply. This was where he belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiffany earrings Bobby bought Amy: .?fromGrid=1&sku=17662538&mcat=148210&cid=287464&search_params=s+5-p+15-c+287464-r+101323351+101674967-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+-k+

**Always, Forever Chapter 3**

Amy was nervously excited. She couldn't concentrate on her work; her gaze kept moving to the box sitting on her office couch. She had made the purchase on her lunch break and was anticipating it being a crucial part of her plans for this evening.

This evening would be a special evening for her and Bobby as it was Valentine's Day. She knew Bobby was going to see Dr. Jack Andersen for a check-up and was hoping to get a clean bill of health and be released from his care. She was hoping tonight would be a celebration.

The phone's ring startled her out of her reverie and she jumped slightly.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded breathy.

"Hey there, beautiful," Bobby's silken voice caressed her ear and gave her shivers.

"Hi! How's the doctor's appointment going?"

"It's not; still sitting in the exam room. Jack had an emergency patient come in and they asked if I'd mind waiting a bit longer. So, I thought I kill some time by calling you. Anything pressing I need to do? Calls? Emails?"

Amy thought for a moment before answering. "No, nothing pressing. I just want you to be home in time for our dinner out tonight."

"I will. Have you looked in your center desk drawer today?"

Amy opened it and glanced in. "What am I looking for?"

"Open it all the way up," he encouraged.

"Oh, a card! Bobby, you didn't have to," Amy said.

"Yes, I did; it's Valentine's Day. I found the card you left me in the bathroom; thank you."

"You're welcome."

Amy read her card and thanked him again. It was a very pretty card full of romantic sentiment. Bobby had even signed it, "I love you with all my heart," which touched her deeply.

They chatted until Jack entered the exam room. He called out "Happy Valentine's Day," and she returned the sentiment before she hung up.

The phone call left Amy smiling for the rest of the day.

Still nervous, Amy dressed carefully for their dinner. She chose a drop dead gorgeous red dress that had been made for her. It was form fitting, but not too; sparkly and shimmery and caused her to exclaim "wow" every time she saw herself in it.

Bobby was getting dressed down the hall in the guest room. She had asked him to, so that she could surprise him by being all finished when he finally saw her. His being in the other room would allow her to get the bedroom ready for her surprise for him when they got home later. Carefully arranging everything in the room the way she wanted it, she took one last look in the mirror. Satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed her coat and purse and stepped out into the hallway.

Bobby was waiting for her. He had been sitting in one of the chairs in the hall, and rose when she stepped out of her room.

"Wow," he breathed appreciatively. He looked her over from top to bottom so slowly and heatedly that Amy was blushing by the time his gaze returned to her face.

"You look very handsome, too," she returned the compliment. "Thank you for wearing the red tie."

He was wearing a black Armani suit that had been tailored for him. His white dress shirt was crisp and neat and the red tie and pocket square completed the look.

Bobby stepped forward and put his hands on her upper arms and gently kissed her cheek before offering her his arm.

"Shall we," he asked, indicating the stairs with a flourish of his free arm.

"Let's," Amy grinned at him.

As they made their way down the front steps to the waiting car, Patty and AJ stepped out from their home next door. They, too, were dressed up for an evening out.

"Mom, you look fabulous," Amy gushed. The two couples chatted for a minute, exchanging compliments and wishing each other a Happy Valentine's Day and a good time on their respective dates.

Bobby had booked a reservation at Passages, an upscale fine dining establishment run by one of his old basketball teammates from high school. He'd been wanting to take Amy there for a while, and tonight seemed perfect.

"I've heard about Passages. They serve Indian cuisine, don't they," Amy asked him as they travelled across town to the restaurant.

"Among other things. Rannee's grandparents were Pakistani on his mother's side and Indian on his father's. Rannee loves both and has combined them with other styles of cooking. I guess you could say it's got an international flair that is uniquely his. I'm looking forward to it, too." Bobby pulled her closer and pressed his cheek against her hair. He inhaled her scent deeply and ran his hand slowly down her arm. He felt her melt into him.

"I have something for you," Bobby said softly. He reached down and picked up the small red bag he had carried out to the car earlier and handed it to her.

"What is it," Amy asked as she peeked inside.

"Open it and find out." Bobby reached up and flipped on the overhead lights so Amy could see.

She pulled out the tissue and tossed it into his lap with a cheeky grin. Reaching back into the bag, she gasped as her fingers wrapped around a box. She slowly pulled it out, setting the bag to the side so she could put the box on her lap.

A million thoughts ran through her mind as she stared at the box. It was a square Tiffany's blue box. Surely he wasn't proposing to her. Mike had proposed to Judith just a few weeks earlier. Had Bobby thought he needed to keep up with the other man? I'm not ready for that, Amy thought to herself as panic began to fill her stomach.

Bobby watched her face as a myriad of emotions played over it. Fear, panic, confusion, doubt. Filled with understanding and love for her, he reached over and opened the box.

Amy gasped at the diamond earrings that twinkled up at her from the box. Each was a delicate strand of diamonds that appeared to be floating in air, so deceptive was the design.

She looked up at Bobby with tears in her eyes. "They're beautiful," she whispered. "Thank you. I love them." She looked back down at her lap. "And I love you, too."

"Do you want to wear them," Bobby asked. He had his hand out, palm up, and she noticed he had several alcohol wipes.

"Oh, yes; thank you," Amy said. She took off the gold hoops she was wearing and placed them carefully in Bobby's hand. She used the wipes to clean the diamond strands before placing each into the holes in her lobes.

"You look stunning," Bobby said. He placed her hoops into the box, closed it and leaned over her, kissing her tenderly as he dropped the box back into the gift bag.

His kiss was loving and gentle and warmed her all the way down to her toes. She sighed and melted into him. Just as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, the car stopped and the driver announced their arrival at the restaurant.

Sighing with a pout, Amy pulled away, wiping her lipstick off Bobby's mouth with her finger and a giggle. "We'll have to pick this back up on our way home," she said. "I hope you don't mind, but my present is back there. I hope you don't mind having to wait until after dinner."

"As long as you make it worth the wait," Bobby said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry. It will be."

Dinner was fabulous. Rannee prepared them a meal of their favorites, prepared in his unique style. He was a delightful host and Bobby and Amy enjoyed themselves immensely.

"Oh, that was wonderful," Amy exclaimed as they waited for the car to pick them up. "We have to come back here again sometime. Maybe even bring my folks. What do you think?"

Bobby hugged her into his side and kissed her temple. "I think that would be fine." Turning her to look at him, he took both her hands into his and asked, "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"At least a million times tonight," Amy smiled. She pulled him forward for a quick peck on his mouth and thanked him. "I love dressing up for you."

"I don't just mean right now," Bobby said seriously as he pulled back. "I mean all the time. You are genuinely one of the most beautiful women I have ever known, and I am so glad we are back together."

Before a stunned Amy could respond, their limo pulled up to the curb and glided to a smooth stop. The driver got out and opened the passenger door for them. Bobby helped her into the back and joined her, thanking the driver as he closed the door behind them.

Amy snuggled up next to him on the way home, but remained silent, still stunned by his heartfelt words. She knew he loved her and enjoyed being with her, but that….that was a declaration of love. The kind of declaration that usually preceded a proposal of marriage. And that scared Amy. Scared her to death. And left her pensive all the way home.

"Penny," Bobby whispered into her ear.

Amy shuddered at the sensations that ripped through her as his warm breath rustled her hair and tickled her ear, warming her skin and causing it to tingle.

"Mmm," she smiled. "Just thinking about tonight." She tried to make her voice sound warm and sexy to mask the nervous anxiety and fear that was building up inside her. "And what's to come later." She became bolder now, forcing herself to shove away the fear and focus on the seduction she had planned for Bobby. Placing her hand on his knee and slowly and firmly stroking up his thigh, she leaned into him and kissed him fully on the mouth.

Bobby groaned and melted into her kiss. The heat that had been simmering between them all evening burst into full flame and consumed them both as they kissed and caressed the rest of the way back to the brownstone.

Bravely, Amy asked Bobby to once again wait out in the hall while she got ready. She changed quickly, moved a few pieces of furniture, set the lighting in the room to just how she wanted it. Finally, she put on a full-length terry cloth robe and, picking up a scarf, padded barefoot out into the hall.

"Uh, uh, uh," Amy chided Bobby, sidestepping away from him as he reached for the sash of her robe. "This is all part of my present for you, remember? I'm going to wrap this scarf around you, covering your eyes," she explained as she did so.

"Can you see anything?"

Bobby shook his head, and reached for her again.

Amy ducked behind him and laughed softly. "Bobby, please. Don't ruin this for me. I'm nervous enough as it is. Okay?"

"Okay," Bobby answered. "You will take it off at some point, won't you?"

"Yes," Amy whispered into his ear. "When I'm good and ready. Stand up, please."

Bobby did so and she ran her hands slowly up his arms before removing his jacket and draping it over the chair. She walked the fingers of her right hand up his back to his neck, then stretched out her arm and moved around him, continuing the finger dance along his shoulder and down to his tie. After coming around to face him, she leaned in close to his lips, allowing her warm breath to fan across his mouth while she loosened and slowly removed his tie. Bobby shuddered and she chuckled softly as she backed away.

Taking his hand in hers, she tugged gently. "Follow me, please," she ordered huskily as she led him into their bedroom. Leading him over to the chair she had set out earlier, she turned him around and told him to sit. Then she knelt in front of him and began to remove one of his shoes.

He reached out to pull her to him. "No, no, no," she fussed. "YOU do nothing except what I tell you. If not, no Valentine's Day present for you." She scolded him in a seductive sing-song voice; half dominating, half teasing.

"Oh," Bobby asked.

"Yes," Amy answered. "Will you play by the rules?"

"Absolutely," Bobby growled. Then he sat back in the chair and relaxed, allowing Amy to remove his shoes. As she pulled off his socks, she let her fingernails gently scrape the soles his feet, causing him to jump slightly and groan at the sensations that shot up his legs and through the core of his body. Where she learned to do this to a man, he had no idea, but decided he would enjoy it for as long as she wanted to give it to him.

Socks gone, Amy reached up his pant leg and caressed and massaged a manly calf, kneaded the muscles and working them loose. She turned her attention to the other leg before standing again. She took one of Bobby's hands in hers and guided it to the belt of her robe.

"Pull," she demanded.

Bobby pulled.

"Thank you. Now, let go."

He did, thinking that this was so much fun, he should have thought of this himself before now. The sensations she was making him feel were wonderful and frustrating at the same time. She would pay for this, but not tonight. Tonight he was determined to enjoy everything she wanted to give him and more.

Bobby could sense Amy moving away from him. He waited with bated breath for what was next. He heard a click and then soft, seductive music began to play. He could barely make out an adjustment to the lighting in the room, then he heard Amy's voice again.

"Take off the scarf."

He complied.

Amy was standing before him, out of reach. Her robe was open slightly and he could sense something gauzy and purple underneath. She was wearing the most incredible pair of purple stilettos and had pulled her hair up with a clip. Just a few tendrils were hanging down around her face. The lamp was on behind her and she appeared to glow in front of him.

As the music continued playing, Amy began to sway and Bobby realized she was dancing for him. Not just dancing, she was stripping for him, he realized as she began to remove the bathrobe. When it finally fell into a puddle of white terry cloth at her feet, he got quite an eyeful of the purple gauze. It was a negligee unlike any he had seen before. Thin straps across her shoulders barely held the filmy fabric in place. It was bunched perfectly around her bosom, as though it had been custom-fit just for her to wear for him. It fell from beneath her breast in long wide strips of fabric that overlapped each other. The strips stopped at mid-calf, making his eyes water as he studied her shapely legs. As she swayed, the strips moved and shifted, giving him tantalizing glimpses of what was beneath.

Amy stopped swaying and gave him a slow turn, allowing him to see all of her. Then she began to dance, slow and seductive. Bobby gasped as he realized what she was doing for him. His Amy was shedding her inhibitions and showing herself off to him just as she was. He loved her even more for it.

The music changed and Amy began to walk slowly towards him. Stopping just out of his reach, she resumed her dance of seduction, arms waving gracefully out to the sides, hips swaying broadly as her knees bent and straightened. She noticed Bobby's dark, desirous gaze on her and reveled in the power she held over him. She began to twirl, sending the fabric swirling away from her body to strike his legs as she spun. Coming to a graceful stop and facing him once more, she smiled seductively.

"You like what you see," she asked.

"You know I do."

Her arm reached out and undid the top button of his shirt. He reached for her hand, but her sharp tsk stopped him.

"Uh, uh, uh," she reminded him, waving her finger broadly back and forth in front of him. "You aren't allowed to do that. I have only given you permission to look and admire. You are admiring, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Good."

The music changed again and she began to dance for him again. This time, it was more like a lap dance you'd see in a strip joint, but Amy kept it more elegant and not quite so trashy, although Bobby thought he'd enjoy seeing her do a trashy version another time. His body was responding to every move, every touch, every glance she made and gave to him. He was hard as a rock and as desperate to touch her, kiss her, and arouse her as she was arousing him.

She straddled his legs and began to sway seductively back and forth. She ran her hands up her soft belly, cupping her breasts and teasing their nipples. She threw her head back and appeared to Bobby as a wanton goddess. HIS wanton goddess. Wherever this Amy had come from, he was loving it.

She squatted and slid her crotch and thighs along his. He grabbed the sides of the seat of the chair and clung to it for dear life. Amy had not given him permission to touch her, yet that was all he wanted to do. She leaned in and teased his lips with her hard, pebbled nipples and he groan, wanting to take each one into his mouth and suck, hard.

Amy slid away and turned around, teasing him with the sultry movements of her back and bottom. He thought he would die if he couldn't kiss her and touch her and show her, soon, just how much he appreciated what she was doing to him.

Amy took a step backward, stuck out her bottom and swayed closer to him, moving it up and down. She moved forward and stood, then turned to face him, still straddling his legs.

"Speak," she told him.

Bobby could only swallow, hard, as all thought and language left him.

"Hmmm, cat got your tongue?" She leaned her shoulders forward and licked his nose. "I _said_, speak."

"I….uh…." Bobby ran his hand across the back of his neck and swallowed again.

Finally, he found his tongue. "You have my tongue," he growled softly, sticking it out and licking his lips slowly. He watched as her eyes widened, following the movement of his tongue over his lips and chuckled deeply. He realized he was turning the tables in his favor, so he licked his lips once more, slowly, relishing that he was taking control back from her.

She knew what he was doing, so she decided to pull out her trump card. She stepped back, gave him a sweet smile and slid one strap of her camisole top down off her shoulder and shrugged, allowing more of her breast to show and tempt him. She, repeated the gesture with the other strap, then undid the bow tying the front of the top together. A final shrug and the camisole was hanging loosely on her elbows. With an audible sigh, she straightened her arms and the filmy top fell to the floor.

She danced closer, putting her hands on his shoulders and tempting him with the nearness of her naked breasts. Swaying back and forth, she straddled him. Once more she slid up to his crotch, then back away to his knees.

Bobby had had enough. He quickly reached out grabbed her by the hips and pulled her in hard to his crotch. Before she could speak to chastise him, he stood, cupping her buttocks with his hands. In two strides he was at the bed. He tossed her down onto her back and covered her with his body. His rock hard erection pressed into her belly as he looked down at her.

"Surprised," he asked.

Amy could only nod.

"I got clearance from Jack today. I'm free to do whatever I cho0se," he said, shifting to one arm. With his free hand, he ran the backs of his fingers down her chest, brushing them across her crotch before he pushed his pants off. A few flicks of his feet and the pants were on the floor. He shifted again, catching her off-guard and filling her with one thrust of his hips.

"And this is what I choose," he told her, pulling himself out and then filling her once more.

Amy gasped, then shifted to pull him in further. She squeezed her muscles, tightening herself around him and watched his eyes widen and heard him groan in pleasure.

"Two can play that game."

"And we play it very well, don't we?"

Amy laughed huskily and unbuttoned his shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders and down his long arms, then helped him pull it off over his hands. She wrapped her long, stocking-clad legs around his waist and laughed. "I still have my 'do-me' heels on."

"Then maybe I should," Bobby responded with a growl as he began to move inside her again.

Together, they took each other to heights of pleasure and beyond.

Freed from the medical restrictions, Bobby and Amy woke and made love several times that night, and in all their favorite positions.

Both of them were late to work that next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A few months later, Bobby woke up in the apartment above Trey's. He had used it when he first moved into Amy's. It had given them the perfect amount of closeness and separation while they all adjusted to their new life together. Last night, Bob slept there because Amy was dealing with a very nasty case of the flu, and also because he had babysat for Trey last night while he was at a fundraiser for the foundation.

As was usual when Bobby stayed in the apartment, he headed downstairs to Trey's kitchen. There, he would share coffee and breakfast with his two favorite men: his son, Trey and grandson, Hudson.

A check-in on Hudson revealed the child was still soundly asleep. Bobby smiled and quietly shut the door behind him.

A sound like a sob, coming from the second floor study, caused Bobby to head in that direction instead of downstairs to the kitchen.

Trey was sitting on his sofa, a photo album in his lap, tears streaming down his face.

Bobby walked in and spoke softly.

Trey looked up, sniffed, and gave a half-smile. "Hi, Bobby."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Trey answered, too quickly, looking back down at the open album on his lap.

Bobby said nothing, but left the room, returning a moment later with a box of tissues. He placed the tissues next to Trey, then sat on the other side of him on the sofa.

"Whatcha got there?" Bobby indicated the album.

"Wha? Oh! This…this is just one of my albums. Mom made it for u-…..I mean, it was a bir-…oh, hell!" Trey started sobbing again.

Bobby gently took the album from his lap then reached across for a tissue, which he pressed into Trey's hand. He flipped to the first page of the album and began looking at the contents. He hadn't seen this one before, but recognized Amy's handwriting. The inscription was for Trey on his birthday, from Amy and Laura.

The pictures were of Laura growing up. Laura as a baby; Laura in grade school; Laura in middle school, high school, graduating; all the major milestones were there, along with some that Bobby assumed were favorites Laura wanted Trey to have. There were pictures of Trey and Laura dating, their engagement, and wedding. Photos of their honeymoon were followed by photos of Laura painting the kitchen, Trey and Laura acting silly, holding up a home pregnancy test kit stick and smiling. Snapshots of a life ended too soon.

Trey had stopped on a page of photos documenting Hudson's birth. There was a large one of Laura, staring in awe and love at a newly born Hudson. She was tired and sweaty, her hair was a mess, she was sitting up in the delivery room bed, and Bobby thought he'd never seen a more beautiful photo of a woman in his life. He knew why Trey loved that one so much. He traced Laura's face wistfully, only he was no longer seeing Laura, he was seeing Amy.

"I love that photo," Trey sniffed.

"I can see why. It's beautiful."

"Today is…_was_ her birthday."

Bobby said nothing, just sat in companionable silence, allowing his son to grieve. After a bit, he went into the hall bathroom and returned with a wet washrag. Trey used it to wipe his face and sighed.

"Thanks. Mom always makes such a fuss when I get this way. I needed someone to just sit with me."

"You're welcome. Anytime," Bobby assured him.

"Bobby? Does it bother you that I don't call you 'Dad'," Trey questioned tentatively.

"No. I'm your father, but I've never really been your 'dad'," Bobby grimaced. "I suppose, one day, if you really feel like it, you will. No worries. Trust me."

The sound of the baby gate rattling at the top of the stairs caused both men to smile.

"Daaaa-deeee!" floated plaintively down the staircase.

"Guess that's my cue," Trey grinned.

"Scrambled eggs and toast," Bobby asked as both rose from the couch and headed towards the hall.

"Sounds good to me. You want diaper duty or KP?"

"I'll take KP," said Bobby. "And I'll clean him up after breakfast, too. Okay?"

"Works for me."

The two men headed off to start another day.

Amy woke up still feeling like hell. A glance in the mirror as she went to the bathroom confirmed that she looked as bad as she felt. Her throat hurt, her body ached and her head pounded. She hadn't had the flu in a very long time and had forgotten just how bad it could be.

She managed to stumble down the stairs, carrying a handful of ibuprofen, and make her way into the kitchen. She fixed a cup of tea, peppermint, and carefully swallowed the small tablets while it steeped in her favorite A&M coffee mug. She carried the mug to the table and slowly sipped the hot liquid, wincing as she swallowed, closing her eyes to the brightness of the sunlight streaming through her window.

"I need my Mommy," she thought with a pout. After taking a few more sips of hot tea, she slowly made her way down the back hall and into her mom's warm, cozy kitchen.

"Hey there, Sweetie," Patty said as Amy entered the room. "You look terrible. Did you sleep well?"

Amy shrugged and sank down into the nearest chair.

"Would you like me to call Jack and see if he'll call in something for you?"

Amy nodded gratefully. "I guess I need to have Trey cancel my appointments today," she whispered, wincing at the pain in her throat.

"I'll tell him for you; you need to rest. How about I make you some oatmeal with cinnamon?"

Amy nodded again and smiled.

"Raisins?"

Amy shook her head vehemently and gestured at her throat.

Patty chuckled. "Right. No raisins."

Amy sipped her tea and watched her mom. At 68, Patty could still pass for a woman twenty years younger, and was often mistaken as Amy's sister. Shapely and spry, her thick dark hair, ivory complexion and long legs could still turn heads and cause AJ's mouth to water. She sighed wistfully, wondering if she would ever have the kind of love her parents have.

I _know I have strong feelings for Bobby_, she thought. _And I know he has feelings for me. But, is it like what Mom and Dad have? Could it ever be?_

After eating breakfast, Amy allowed her mom to walk her back to her bedroom. Patty offered to draw a bath and Amy readily agreed. While Amy soaked in the tub, feeling the pain in her head lessen as the ibuprofen went to work, Patty changed the sheets on Amy's bed. She stayed long enough to see Amy settled safely back in the bed then slipped off to call Jack and Trey.

Bobby cleaned up Hudson after their breakfast and got him dressed. He took the child to the playroom downstairs and read "The Monster at the End of this Book". The book was Hudson's favorite and Bobby chuckled as Hudson loudly and gleefully participated, helping Grover protect himself from the monster and shrieking with delight when Grover realized that HE was the 'monster at the end of the book'. Bobby had read the book to Hudson numerous times before, and it seemed the boy would never tire of the silly little story.

Christy showed up shortly after they were finished, eliciting more excited shrieks from Hudson.

"Go see Nana," Hudson exclaimed.

"No," Bobby said gently shaking his head. "Nana is sick."

"Nana sick," Hudson asked, concern furrowing his brow.

"Yes, Nana is sick," Bobby repeated gently. "Would you like to draw a picture for her? It would make her feel better."

"Oh-kay," the little boy nodded. He went to the wall of cubby holes and pulled out a large box of crayons. It dropped from his hands onto the floor, spilling the colorful sticks across the rug.

"Uh-oh," Hudson announced. He squatted down and began to pick up the colors and return them to the box, a look of serious determination on his face. He picked the box up again and carefully carried it to the table.

"Paper, peese, Kissy."

Christy took some paper from the upper shelf and joined the boy at the table. Together they carefully made a picture for Amy. Hudson filled the page with bright lines and swirls and Christy wrote "Get Well Soon Nana! Love, Hudson," on the paper.

"Oh, she's going to love this," Bobby declared when Hudson proudly showed him the finished page. "I'll take it to her right away."

A smile lit up the child's face, causing Bobby's heart to flip. He loved the little guy. A lot. As he left to take the picture to Amy, he could hear Hudson asking to play with his trucks.

Bobby popped his head into Patty's kitchen, wanting to check with her before going up to Amy's room. Not finding her there, or anywhere downstairs, he made his way to the second floor, finding Patty coming out of Amy's room with an armful of sheets.

"Good morning, Bobby," Patty said warmly.

"Good morning," Bobby answered. "How's Amy doing?"

"Not good, I'm afraid. I just got her settled for a nap. Her voice is almost gone and she's very uncomfortable. I'm going to start these sheets then call Jack and see if he can call in some medication to the pharmacy this morning. She needs Trey to cancel her appointments, too."

"I can take care of that," Bobby said. "I'll let Trey know when I go back over. Hudson made his Nana a get well card."

He held the paper out so Patty could see it.

"How adorable," she gushed. "She'll love it. Hurry and give it to her before she falls asleep."

Patty went downstairs and Bobby went to Amy's door and pushed it open slowly.

"Hey," he murmured softly, approaching the bed.

Amy rolled over onto her back. "Hey," she whispered, not opening her eyes.

Bobby sat carefully on the bed next to her. "Do you feel as bad as you look?"

She groaned and swatted him feebly. He chuckled and kissed her gently forehead.

"I brought you something," he said next. "Hudson made you a get well card."

Amy took the paper and look at it. She smiled as she took in the child's drawing. She gave the picture back to Bobby and kissed him on the cheek. He tucked her back under the sheets and reassured her that he would get with Trey and they would take care of her appointments. He put the picture on her bedside table and quietly moved to the bathroom, where he cleaned up and shaved before pulling clothes out of the closet. He dressed quickly and left.

After the office staff meeting that morning, Bobby found himself staring at his desk calendar. Tomorrow was full of appointments and Amy was sick. She would probably be out for a while. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He flipped the pages of the calendar, and studied the to-do list on his computer.

Bobby tried for an hour to get some work done before giving up, distracted with worry about Amy, and called Patricia to check on her. Jack had called in some medicine and said to call again if anyone else started to feel ill. Amy was still sleeping comfortably.

Samantha showed up at Bobby's door with a stack of files and Amy's calendar and announced that Amy's 10 am appointment had arrived. Trey was unable to meet with the client, so would Bobby handle it?

Bobby sighed again, took the files and calendar from Samantha and went off to handle the meeting.

By Friday, Bobby was exhausted. He had been covering both his job and Amy's and was amazed that Amy and Samantha had done all the logistics and security along with everything else, just the two of them, for so long. Trey helped out when he could, but as his main focus was the marketing and operations of the winery, he had time for little else. Bobby had a new appreciation for Amy.

Amy. He was concerned about her. Just when he thought she was doing better, that the medication was working, the nausea and vomiting started. Now he was really concerned. She'd had a difficult time eating and drinking due to her sore throat, and now her body couldn't keep anything down. He was afraid she'd get dehydrated.

He had found her in the bathroom again that morning, and had patiently sat with her, wiping her face and neck with a cool cloth until she felt like going back to bed. Now that it was finally 8 am, he could call Jack personally.

"Hey, Jack. It's Bobby," he said when the doctor answered.

"Bobby! Good to hear from you. How's our patient doing?"

"Not so well. She's started throwing up; can't keep anything down," Bobby said seriously. "I'm worried about her. Could you stop by the house and check on her?"

"Yes," Jack said slowly. "I can be there around 12:30. How does that sound?"

"It sounds good. I'll be there, too. See you then." Bobby thanked the man and hung up.

"He's been in there thirty minutes," Bobby exclaimed as he paced the hallway outside Amy's door. "What could be taking so long?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Patty said reassuringly. She was trying not to keep from grinning, overjoyed at how concerned Bobby was for her daughter. She'd suspected for several weeks now that Bobby was deeply in love with Amy; his current behavior was proof enough for her and made her heart happy. It had been a long-time dream of hers that they would get back together; now it seemed her dream would finally come true.

The sound of the bedroom door opening brought her out of her reverie. She watched as Bobby, his eyes full of concern and fear, discussed Amy's condition with Dr. Andersen. After Bobby entered the room to see Amy for himself, she smiled feebly at Jack.

"Amy will be fine," Jack said.

Patty sighed, and hugged him, relief flooding her body.

"Come downstairs and let me fix you some lunch. I'm assuming you made this house call on your lunch break and could use a bite to eat," she smiled questioningly.

"You assume correctly," Jack smiled back. "Lead on."

Bobby rushed to the bed and sank down on his knees, his face full of concern, his eyes full of fear.

Amy reached out and gently caressed his cheek, her heart leaping for joy as she took in his face, his fear and concern, and behind that, his deep love for her.

"Hi," he said softly, leaning into her palm and gently wrapping her other hand in both of his. "Are you really okay?"

"Yes. I'll be fine. Jack suspects I still have some of the flu virus left in me," she wiggled her band-aid wrapped finger, "but a few more days and I should be over _that_….." Her voice trailed off and she studied his face carefully.

Bobby waited for her to speak, then grew concerned when she didn't, but merely continued to watch him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Amy," Bobby cajoled. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "What are you not telling me? Is something else wrong?"

"No, nothing else is wrong." The small smile grew slightly larger and her eyes began to sparkle. Bobby was surprised to see a few tears begin to form.

"What? Why the tears?"

"I'm happy. Very happy. You've made me an incredibly happy woman, Mr. Goren." Now she smiled broadly.

"I'm glad." He nuzzled her hand again. "But, what are you not telling me?"

Amy smiled sweetly and gave a very self-satisfied sigh. "I'm not just sick. I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You're what?"

Amy nodded.

"But… How?"

Amy giggled.

"Okay, you," Bobby scolded. "When?"

"Valentine's Day."

Bobby's eyes widened. "So, we name the baby Valentino?"

Amy laughed again and shook her head. "Bobby!" Then she turned serious. "I'm scared, Bobby. I'm 46 years old and I'm pregnant. So many things could go wrong. With me, with the baby. What if?"

Bobby stood and moved to the other side of the bed. He climbed in next to her and held her tight. "We can't worry about that. Or any of those things. We can do all the testing, and find out what we need to be prepared for. But, I'm not worried. I have a good feeling about this."

"You do?"

"I do," Bobby nodded. He kissed her forehead. "There is nothing we can't face together. You know that, don't you?"

She nodded.

Bobby sighed.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too, Bobby," Amy said, looking at him uncertainly. Butterflies of anxiety were building in her stomach as he spoke.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

She shook her head again.

"You mean more to me than life itself. I didn't realize just how much until you got sick. I have never been so worried as I was out in that hall, waiting for Jack to come out and tell me how you were. I couldn't stand the thought of you not being able to get well. Not coming back. Losing you again would just, well, it would make me wish I had died back there under the building. When the bomb went off." He stroked her hair gently and kissed her softly.

"No, Bobby. No; you can't want that. Please."

"Shhh." He stroked her hair again. "But you're going to be okay. I'm going to be okay. And you are going to have a baby. My baby. Again. Only, this time, I get to be here for every bit of it. If you'll have me."

"Of course I'll have you! Why wouldn't I," Amy exclaimed. "You're kind, gentle, very smart. You're wonderful to me, to Trey, to Hudson. Any woman would be lucky to have you.

"I guess that makes me the luckiest woman in the world, doesn't it," she whispered.

"Do you want it to?"

"I do."

"I do, too." Bobby took a deep breath. "Amy," he said seriously. "Will you marry me? I know this isn't exactly the most romantic spot, or the most romantic way, but it just seems like the right time, don't you think?"

"Mmmm, " Amy said and stretched. "I don't know. I kinda always pictured you wining and dining me first. I never imagined me pregnant and sick in bed and you hovering over me."

"I am not hovering over you," Bobby retorted indignantly.

"You most certainly are." She hugged him and smiled. "Have you spoken to my father about this?"

"No. Should I? I asked him once already."

"That was 25 years ago. I think you should talk to him again."

Bobby pressed his forehead to hers. "If that's what you want."

"It's what I want."

That evening, Bobby requested time in the study with AJ.

"Has Amy told you she's pregnant again," Bobby asked, after the two men were settled with their scotches.

"Yes, she has. Are you excited," AJ asked.

Bobby watched him carefully. He was a good read of people, but AJ was former military and gave nothing away.

"Yes. Nervous, but excited. Amy is terrified. She was shocked she could still get pregnant, and then worried about all the things that could go wrong. I've told her we'll take it one month at a time and we can handle whatever happens, together."

"Together, huh?" AJ sipped his scotch and studied Bobby. "Does this mean you're planning on marrying her?"

"I've already asked her. I've been wanting to ask her for some time now. I've even talked to Trey about it."

"What did he say?"

"The same thing Amy did. Talk to you."

"You know you have my blessing. You've always had it. Do you have a ring picked out yet?"

"Yes." Bobby pulled the ring out of his pocket and showed it to AJ. "Trey told me about her grandmother's ring, but I already had this one picked out. I think Trey should be the one to have that ring; if he wants it."

AJ nodded, once, solemnly, in agreement. He gave Bobby back the ring. "Very nice. She's not going to turn you down this time, is she?"

"She didn't turn me down last time. I never got the chance to ask her." Bobby sipped his scotch before continuing. "I'm not worried though. We've already talked and she's as good as accepted. You'll help make sure she walks down the aisle to me?"

"Absolutely. I've been waiting a long time to welcome you to the family," AJ said. He leaned over and shook Bobby's hand. "So, any ideas how and when you're going to make an official proposal?"

"I have a few ideas. I know it'll be soon. I don't want to wait."

The two men spent a bit more time sipping scotch and visiting. Afterwards, Bobby left to seek out Patricia.

He found Patty in her kitchen, cleaning up for the evening.

"Hi, Patty," he said from the doorway.

"Bobby! Come in! Come in," Patty gestured. "Would you like some coffee?"

"No, no, thank you. You've cleaned up already. I'll just take some water, please." He sat down at the table and was quickly joined by Patty bearing his glass of water.

"Thank you," Bobby said. "Has Amy told you she's pregnant?"

"Oh, my. Yes. I'm so excited! I'm going to be a grandmother again. There's so much to do, though. Are you up to it?"

Bobby turned her question back on her. "Are you up to planning a wedding?"

"A wedding? You've asked Amy to marry you," Patty said excitedly.

"Sort of. We talked about it earlier today."

"What did she say?"

"'Ask my father.'"

Patty laughed. "And what did AJ say?"

"He said I've had his blessing for a long time."

"He's right. You have." Patty reached across the table. "I'm so glad you're finally doing this. I've wanted this for a long time myself."

Bobby excused himself shortly thereafter and went back to his place. He had an idea on how he wanted to propose to Amy and needed to get on it right away.

He found Amy in the kitchen.

"You okay," he asked.

"Yeah. Much better. I think I'm finally starting to get over the worst of the flu. I was fixing some hot tea. Can I get you anything?"

"No. I'm fine. I'm going up to my study for a bit. Okay?"

"Sure. I'm going to pull out my laptop and check up on email and work stuff. I may be able to go in by the end of the week."

"Good." Bobby kissed her forehead. "Just don't overdo it and get sick again, please."

"I won't. I have someone else to take care of now, you know." She rubbed her stomach as she talked.

Bobby reached out and placed one of his hands over hers. "I know," he smiled. "I'll be in to bed later, okay?"

"Okay." She was used to him working until all hours of the night and coming to bed late. Up until recently, he had been sleeping in his old apartment above Trey's to keep from catching her flu. Now that they knew what was really going on, he had decided to go back to sleeping in Amy's bed, where he belonged.

He climbed the stairs to the second floor and entered his study. He quickly formed a plan, jotting notes in his binder and smiling as he pictured the look on Amy's face. He made a list of everything he would need, and realized he would need some help. It was too late to call Alex, so he made a note to call her first thing in the morning.

Bobby read back over his list. Yes, he decided, Amy would be thrilled.

By Friday, Amy did feel up to going into work. She arrived in her office to find it full of white roses. They were everywhere: on her desk, on her cabinets, lining the windows. There were even vases of roses in her bathroom.

Amy was stunned. She made her way to her desk, where there was one long stemmed red rose by itself. It was the only one with a card on it.

"A white rose for every day we've been back together, and a red rose for my love for you. Love, Bobby."

"Oh, wow," Samantha said from the doorway. "I was told you were getting an early morning floral delivery, but this is sick!"

"They're from Bobby," Amy said needlessly.

"How are you feeling," Samantha asked. "You've had us all worried about you."

"It was the flu," Amy said. A sudden wave of nausea hit her and she grabbed her stomach and took several deep breaths to quell it. She reached into her bag and pulled out a sleeve of crackers. "I also found out I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? Are you serious?"

She watched Amy fight back another wave of nausea. "You are serious." She ducked into Amy's private bathroom and returned with a wet rag and handed it to Amy.

"White roses in the bathroom? Just how many did he give you anyway?"

"One for every day we've been back together," she told her.

"Oh, he's got it bad for you," Samantha said.

"Hmmm. I've got it bad for him, too. I think I always have. He suggested we get married."

"Suggested? What did you say?"

"I told him he needed to go ask my father. Again."

"Again?"

Amy sighed. "Yeah. He had already asked permission 25 years ago when I found out I was pregnant with Trey and dumped him before he could dump me."

"He asked you to marry him and you dumped him? Are you crazy?"

"He never had a chance to ask me. I dumped him before he could propose. I was a scared, stupid pregnant twenty year old college student who only knew she did not want to be an Army wife like her mom had been. I was also insecure enough to think that dumping him before he could find out and get mad and dump me would save me from heartache."

"Did it," Samantha asked softly.

"No. The only thing that's helped has been finally having him back in our lives. I think he's cooking up a proper proposal."

"Proper?"

"Yeah. We had just found out I was pregnant, back on Monday, and we were lying in bed, my in my pajamas, and he said we should get married. That he'd been thinking about it for a while lately. I told him he wasn't very romantic; that I had expected being wined and dined, not asked in bed after puking my guts out," she told her ruefully.

"If he's seen you like that, at your worst, and still wants to marry you, you'd be stupid to turn him down."

"I don't plan on turning him down. I plan to enjoy every minute of his proposal, give him an enthusiastic 'yes' and marry him as soon as I possibly can."

Bobby brought in her favorite hot and sour soup for lunch.

"I hope you can keep this down," he told her as he set the steaming soup on her desk.

"I hope so, too," Amy said gratefully. "You going to join me?"

"Yes." He placed his carton of kung pao chicken on her desk before grabbing a chair and joining her.

"I love all the roses," she said. "They make my office smell so good."

They ate and chatted about their morning. Once done, Amy yawned.

"You tired," Bobby asked.

She nodded, stood and stretched, yawning again. "I'll just lay down on my couch and take a nap."

"No. I'll take you home and you can nap in bed. Then, you need to get dressed."

"For what?"

"Dinner."

"Where we going?"

"You'll see," Bobby said as he escorted her out of her office.

Later, after a three hour nap, Amy had to admit, Bobby was right – napping in her own bed was much better than sleeping on the office sofa. She felt refreshed and better than she had in days.

Now to decide what to wear. Bobby loves the purple dress, she thought, fingering its fabric as she stood in her closet. He also likes the green dress, she remembered as her eyes landed on it.

She pulled both dresses out and laid them across the bed. Then she gathered up the shoes and purses that went with each dress. She stood back and studied the dresses.

"What ya doin', Nana," a little voiced asked from her doorway.

"Hi, Hudson!" She bent down and wrapped the child in a big hug. "Nana is trying to decide what to wear out to eat with Boppy."

"'et me see! 'et me see," he cried, holding out his hands.

Amy picked him up and held him so he could see. " I have two dresses. Can you help me choose?"

Hudson nodded.

"Okay, what color is this one?" She pointed at the green dress.

"Geen!"

"That's right! And, what color is this one?" She pointed at the purple dress.

"Puh-ple!"

"Oh, you are so smart," she said, hugging him tight. Hudson squirmed and Amy let him down onto the floor.

"So, which one should Nana wear for Boppy?"

"Geen! Wear da geen one for Boppy."

Amy laughed. "Okay. I'll wear the green one. Thank you for helping."

"You welcome."

"Can you help me put the purple one away? I'll take the dress and you get the shoes."

Together, they put the clothes away.

"I hungy, Nana. Kin I have some ice cweam, peeze?"

She looked at her watch. "No way, Little Man. It's supper time for you."

Amy took Hudson back home and left him in the capable hands of Christy, his nanny. Mrs. Mitchell was finishing up cooking supper.

"I didn't expect to find you over here," Amy told her housekeeper.

"Well, since Mr. Robert is taking care of dinner for you two tonight, I thought I'd help out over here," she said as she pulled a hot dish out of the oven. "You two have a nice time tonight, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks."

Amy wondered what was up as she made her way down the back hallway between the two brownstones. She could smell dinner cooking as she entered the back door of her home, and followed the smell to the kitchen.

Bobby must have heard her coming, because he cut her off at the door to the kitchen.

"Uh, uh, uh," he scolded with a smile and a kiss. "YOU need to go get dressed. Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes. I'll come get you. Okay?" He gave her a gentle shove towards the stairs. "Go on."

"Okay, okay, I'm going," she said with a laugh.

Thirty minutes later, Bobby knocked gently on their bedroom door. Amy opened the door and took his breath away. She was wearing his favorite green dress.

"Oh, wow. You look beautiful," Bobby said appreciatively. He gave her a soft kiss. "You ready?" He held out a suit-clad arm and escorted her down the stairs. He guided her to the dining room. The room was set up for an intimate, candle-lit dinner for two.

He pulled out her chair and seated her before knocking on the swinging door to the kitchen and seating himself opposite her.

The door swung open and Alex appeared. She smiled ruefully at Amy. "He twisted my arm and bribed me with iced tea. What could I do?"

Amy smiled at her.

"If you're ready," she asked Bobby, who nodded. "Okay. Tonight, you will be dining on spinach salad, followed by veal medallions done parmesan style and finished off with peach sorbet and coffee."

She nodded and disappeared back into the kitchen, returning shortly with their salads. "Enjoy."

"Bobby, did you cook all this," Amy asked.

"Some. Mrs. Mitchell has been working on the veal while we were at work and I did the rest. I even made the sorbet myself," he said proudly.

"Wow. I'm impressed. You've been busy today. The salad is wonderful, by the way."

"Thank you."

They ate and chatted softly. Amy enjoyed everything Alex placed in front of her and complimented Bobby on his cooking and choice of food.

Dessert was served on two small plates – a scoop of peach sorbet in a silver bowl for Bobby, and the same for Amy except there was a small black velvet box next to the silver bowl.

"Oh, Bobby," Amy gasped softly. Bobby reached over and took the box. He slipped off his chair and got down on one knee. He carefully opened the box before taking Amy's left hand in his right one. He held out the ring box.

"Amelia Marie Wainwright, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, Bobby; I'll marry you."

Six weeks later, Amy glided down the aisle between the rows of white folding chairs gracing the veranda of her winery in Utica. At the end of the aisle, under a flower-bedecked trellis arch, stood Bobby, resplendent in his tuxedo, waiting for her. Only her.

She looked beautiful in her white, off-the-shoulder Marchesa wedding gown. Her father by her side, she made her way towards Bobby. Her Bobby. The man who had waited 26 years for her and who had given her the two greatest gifts of her life: the young man standing next to him, their son, Trey, and the life she was now carrying inside her. She loved him now more than ever.

As they exchanged vows before 150 of their closest friends and family, Amy realized she loved him now more than she ever had. When he said, "I do," her heart soared. When she said "I do," his faced glowed with happiness and his eyes reflected back the love she showed him in hers.

When December arrived, cold and bleary, there was warmth and joy in the delivery room as a beautiful baby girl arrived into the world, filling it with sunshine and her loud cries of protest.

Bobby had watched in amazement as Amy had easily pushed the little life out of her body and into the capable hands of the doctor. They had made arrangements before hand for Bobby to give the baby her first bath after her birth, and he watched nervously as Amy briefly cuddled the infant on her chest before smiling at him as the nurse picked her up and whisked her across the room.

Oxygen was blown in her face as her passageways were cleared; another doctor listened to her chest, watched her move, checked her over and declared her "perfect!" She was weighed and found to be 9 pounds, 4 ounces; a very healthy, robust baby. The squirming crying bundle was then handed to her father, who very nervously carried her over to the warm bath the nurse had waiting for them.

Immediately upon feeling the warm water on her legs as Bobby lowered her into the basin, the baby hiccupped and ceased crying. She squirmed, and Bobby gasped as she slipped out of his hand, her bottom hitting the bottom of the basin. His other hand instinctively tightened on her shoulders, keeping her head up.

"Easy there, little girl," he spoke softly. She looked up at him with big blue eyes and hiccupped again. The nurse handed him a wash rag, and he wet it and began to rub her body with it, instinctively knowing how to gently scrub away the remains of her birth from her body.

He began to talk to her as he washed her.

"So, little one. Have you decided what you want your name to be? Your mommy and I have picked out three. Shall I tell you about them and let you decide?" He carefully scrubbed her head, watching the black curls come alive.

"She has curly hair," he exclaimed over his shoulder to Amy, who was watching him bathe her from where she lay in the delivery bed, recovering from the long labor and rapid delivery of their daughter.

"The first name we picked out for you is 'Frances,'" he said to the little girl as he finished washing her. "Frances was my mother's name." He watched as the little girl scrunched up her face. "Yeah, I don't think that name suits you, either," he chuckled.

"The next name is 'Amelia,'" he told her as he scooped her from the basin and quickly placed her into the large warm towel one of the nurses was holding. Together, they wrapped her up and he cradled her to his chest. "Amelia was your great-grandmother and a very special woman."

The child squirmed and fussed.

"Okay, Amelia isn't your choice, either," Bobby chuckled. "That leaves only one name, and it belonged to a very special, very brave friend of your mommy: 'Kelley'."

The baby girl stopped moving and stared knowingly into his eyes. In that moment, father and daughter bonded as they came to an understanding. Bobby raised her up, bent his head over and kissed her forehead tenderly.

He walked over to the side of the bed where Amy, now all cleaned up and put back together from the delivery process, was propped up on pillows, eagerly awaiting the chance to hold her little girl for the first time. She was teary-eyed as she watched the tender interactions between father and daughter.

"Mommy, I'd like to present to you our daughter, Miss Kelley Amelia Frances." He placed the child in her arms.

"Bobby," she gulped. "That's… that's… beautiful." She bowed her head as the tears began to flow. "It's perfect," she said, looking back up at him. "Thank you."

Bobby leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "No; thank _you_."

He sat next to her on the bed and watched as the baby fussed and Amy brought her to her breast to nurse for the first time.

Things would be very different now, he knew that, and he looked forward to it eagerly and with joy and happiness overflowing in his heart.


End file.
